Phone Call
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Lucy's missing her phone when suddenly Levy get's a call-from HER cellphone! Why does this man have her phone and where did he find it? How do you fall for someone's voice?


**{**_**What's meant to be will always find a way**_**}**

Lucy paced her house, distress written on her features. Oh _why_ did she have to lose her phone? Right when she gets a cute guy's number she just _had _to lose it! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid-

"Ah..Lu-chan?" Levy's hesitant voice called her. Lucy turned her head away from the wall she was previously banging it against, rubbing her temple gingerly.

"Yeah Levy-chan?" She moaned, feeling the swell. Great, just _fantastic-_

"Are you sure you lost your phone?" Levy's voice rang in the room again and Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. Levy was staring into her pocketbook, confusing Lucy more.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I lost my phon-"

Her voice died out when she heard the vibrations echo throughout the room. Lucy searched the space with confusion, turning around in her spot. She opened her mouth to speak when she noticed Levy pulling something out of her purse, her phone.

"Cause your phone is calling me right now." Levy said with a hint of bemusement. Lucy stared at her, bewildered. She quickly ran to Levy's side, taking the phone Levy was offering to her. Hesitantly, she checked the caller and noticed that it was indeed her phone that was calling.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, readying herself for a hot, steamy rant. She opened the phone, about to let out an angry hiss when a deep voice spoke over the receiver.

"Hello? H-Hello? I've been calling for like five minutes, anyone there?" Lucy froze in her spot, feeling the blush fold onto her cheeks. Her eyes trailed over to Levy, her gawking confusing the blue haired girl.

"Helloo? Ah damn it, guess they didn't pick up-"

"No!-No, I'm...I'm here." Her voice lowered at the end, the blush slowly fading from her face. Who was this man? Why did he have her cell phone?

"Who's this?" The man asked wearily over the phone. Lucy's eyes hardened and she felt the rebellion wash over her again.

"Who's _this? _More like who the hell are you!" She retorted indignantly. The man over the phone fell silent before his chuckling was heard, pissing Lucy off more.

"Why, you seem like a ray of sunshine." He replied sarcastically.

"I don't even know you and I already hate you." She growled. Levy rose her eyebrows in worry, mouthing '_Who is it?' _over and over again.

"Aw stop it you, you're making me blush." He replied, pissing her off more. The phone was roughly yanked from her hands and she turned to glare at the culprit, the small blue hair girl scowled in response.

The petite girl quickly clicked the speakerphone button, giving it back to Lucy afterwards. Lucy grumbled for a moment, forgetting she was on the phone.

"Uh hellOOOOOO!" The man yelled over the phone, hurting her ears. Lucy rolled her eyes, bringing the phone to her lips.

"Look, I want my phone back. I _need _my phone back." She said dangerously. The guy on the other end went quiet once more before shuffling was heard. Lucy exchanged looks with Levy before something dawned on her.

"Hey wait a minute-how'd you unlock my phone?" Lucy demanded. The shuffling stopped and she heard him picking the phone up, his breathing making the line static.

"Your password was too easy. Favorite color? Pink is nice, by the way." She could hear the smirk in his voice and blushed again, biting her cheek.

"Look, can we just meet so I can get my phone back?" She asked.

"How do I know you aren't some creeper?" He replied in amusement. Lucy groaned, looking to Levy in exasperation.

"Just kidding, jeez you need to take a chill pill, it's not like I'm gonna go through your phone. Look, if you want we can meet the next time I'm in town, in about seven days." He answered, his voice serious and slightly offended. Lucy frowned, wondering what was wrong with him.

"A week?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah a week, problem?" He responded. Lucy decided she would rather have the annoying side of the guy than this one. He seemed meaner now.

"I have to have my phone!" She stressed.

"You're the one that dropped your phone, not me." He responded coldly, shutting Lucy up. She bit her lip, her eyebrows creasing.

"Thank you," Lucy said quietly. She could hear the shock in his voice and the way he spoke.

"What?"

"Thank you...for, y'know..picking my phone up for me." She said, suddenly bashful. She felt the mood lighten slightly and nearly sighed in relief.

"No problem, I'm Natsu Dragneel, by the way. Gotta go." He responded before the line went dead. Lucy smiled softly to herself, forgetting there was another person in the room.

"What a prick." Levy deadpanned. Lucy's eyes widened at Levy's words, turning to look at the bluenette in shock.

"No he wasn't!" Lucy came to his defensive, wondering why she was even sticking up for him when he certainly was acting like a prick.

"Oh I see.." Levy smiled mischievously, making Lucy feel uneasy.

"See what...?" She asked, not really wanting to.

"You liiike him!" Levy rolled her tongue, laughing when Lucy turned bright pink. "Hahaha! You totally do!" She laughed, falling off of the couch.

"S-Shut up Levy-chan! I don't even know what he looks like! I most certainly do _not _like him!" Lucy huffed in defiance, burying her face into a pillow to calm herself. Levy continued snickering, trying hard to compose herself.

"Awh Lu-chan, it's just like a book!" Levy swooned, embarrassing her more.

"Why would I like an idiot like that?" She replied hotly before getting up, ready to leave.

"Wait Lu-chan!" Levy called, running to her side. She placed her phone in the girl's hand, confusing Lucy.

"Why are you giving me this?" She asked.

"So you can talk to Natsu-san." Levy said, a mysterious glint in her glittering eyes. Lucy wanted to be annoyed but knew the small girl was doing her a favor. She smiled, hugging the smaller girl.

"Thanks Levy-chan, I owe you one." She said gratefully, letting her go and walking out of the house. Levy smiled at her best friend before following, closing up the house.

* * *

_**Lu-chan! Luuu-chaan! Lu-cha-**_

"Hello?" Natsu finally found the source of the irritating noise, picking his phone up.

"Just checking that you didn't trash my phone." A feathery voice chimed over the receiver . _Oh yeah I forgot I had this chick's phone. _Natsu thought, realizing that it wasn't his phone but her's. The light from the phone burned his eyes, and he looked over to his clock only to moan.

"Why the hell are you waking me up?" He asked hotly, demanding a good answer.

"It's 3 in the afternoon!" She replied steamily. Natsu made a face, knowing she wouldn't see it.

"Maybe where you are, but not here! It's two in the freaking morning and I have work!" He whisper yelled, too tired to actually be angered.

"Oh," She said in a small voice. He groaned, falling onto the mattress. He put an arm over his face, shielding out the moonlight.

"Yeah, oh." He grumbled. She didn't respond for a few moments, the only indication she was still there was her breathing.

"What are you doing?" She finally whispered. Natsu couldn't help but feel a smile tug at his lips, one eye sliding open to stare into the darkness ahead.

"Just thinking." He murmured slowly.

"About?" She replied.

"You," He hummed sleepily, grinning despite his state, at the unusual intake of breath she took over the phone.

"L-Lie!" She stuttered, embarrassment leaking into her words.

"Maybe," He replied huskily, sleep dragging his eyelids down, though he fought as hard as he could.

"..." She didn't respond.

"Don't go," He urged quietly, trying to blink the sleep away.

"I won't." She murmured quietly. Her slow breathing soon lulled him to a peaceful, nightmare free sleep.

"Lu...chan?" Was the last thing that came from his mouth before his mind went blank.

* * *

Lucy felt the blush on her cheeks intensify at the sound of his breathing, her heart hammering in her chest.

Why did he have such a mass effect on her? How could a complete stranger take her breath away?

_I am totally not in love with him. _She repeated in her head three times, trying to wipe even the _thought _out of her mind.

"Lu...chan?" Lucy froze at the sound of his sleep filled voice, her blush back for round four. How did he know her nickname from Levy?

_Maybe he heard the ringtone? _She concluded, trying to stop herself from fantasizing over him.

_No. He's annoying, arrogant, not to mention stupid-but then again, he is helping me..._

Lucy sighed, putting a hand on her head. She'd sort out her feelings later, the receiver still crackling with his breaths, causing her to smile.

"Ne...if I said I didn't hate you, would that be okay?" She asked, knowing he wouldn't answer. She rested her head against the bed's headboard, sighing again. She stared up at the light pink ceiling, sorting out her thoughts.

"Mm.." She heard him mumbled, causing her to giggle. She decided to go out, grabbing her sandals and scrambling towards the door.

Once outside, she smiled at the warmth of the sun, her smile widened when she saw her red haired friend.

"Erza-" Lucy waved at the red head, only to stop in her tracks. She noticed the blue haired man with her friend, causing her to catch her breath.

_It's...it's..._ Lucy watched them interact for a second, him chattering to her while she blushed shyly, smiling bashfully.

Lucy smiled at her friends, feeling happiness bloom in her chest along with something else.

She tried to stop herself from feeling the negative feeling of jealousy, the yearning for such a feeling making her feel guilty.

She looked down to the borrowed phone in her palm, staring at the screen for a moment.

She smiled softly at the lightened screen, "good night, Natsu." She said softly before closing the phone gently, turning away from the couple to continue her stroll.

* * *

_**Ohayoo, Natsu!**_

Natsu smiled at the text, wiping the sleep from his eyes once more. He stretched his legs before replying happily.

_**Ohayoo Lucy Heartfilia**_

He grinned down at the phone before standing up, readying himself for the hell ride. Trains, ugh.

Just the thought set his stomach churning, but he knew he had to endure. Tonight he'd meet Lucy Heartfilia.

_Lucy Heartfilia... _Natsu found himself smiling while he got ready, packing up his items.

_**Ping! **_

Natsu walked back over to the bed, picking the phone up to read the text.

_**I TOLD you not to call me that! It's Lucy! JUST LUCY!**_

Natsu smirked, pulling his shirt on.

_**Yeah whatever I'm packing right now so don't bother me with ur weirdness **_

_**Why you!**_

Natsu picked up all his dirty clothes that were sprawled around on the ground, pulling his sandals on. He gathered all his dirty clothes and slipped the phone into his back pocket, heading towards the laundry room.

* * *

Natsu inserted the final coin, wiping sweat off his brow as he watched the clothes go round and round in the dryer.

He wiped his hands onto his shorts, turning to walk outside and occupy his time. He looked at his clothes once more before exiting the place, deciding to go find a drink machine.

He walked along the sidewalk, his arms crossed behind him. He closed his eyes only to feel a push, causing him to open his eyes once more in alarm.

Seeing no one, he continued on.

_Oh well. _He shrugged it off, continuing his search.

* * *

Where was it? Where'd it go?

"Where the hell is it?!" Natsu growled, trashing the whole room. He nearly yelled in frustration, panic slowly rising in his chest. Where was Lucy Heartfilia's phone?

He was dead. So dead.

He patted himself down once more. "I thought I took it with me.." He muttered absentmindedly, feeling his backpocket again. He moaned dreadfully, realizing he lost it.

Oh crap.

"I'll just buy her a new one?" He tried to lift his own spirits, scrambling to push all his stuff back into the suitcases, leaving the trashed room for some poor maid.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Lucy grumbled, tapping her foot nervously. She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling uneasy. The warm of the day now gone, the chilly air replacing it. The fountain spurted out a lovely design but sadly she couldn't concentrate, looking around for the man that had her phone.

At first she felt like she hated him, but as the day's past, she felt like he was a good old friend. Sure he was a smartass-(though without the 'smart') and sarcastic, but he was a good guy at the end of the day. Quite funny, too.

_You totally like him~_

"S-Shut up!" Lucy whispered to herself, trying to get the thoughts out of her head. She couldn't like him-she _refused _to like him. She barely even knew the man, and besides, she didn't even know what he looked like!

Lucy was looking for a long, meaningful relationship. A relationship where the people knew each other longer than a week. A relationship where they would love each other unconditionally and never ever let go.

She sighed, her cheeks slightly flushed. Why was she thinking so hard? She had been having the same recurring thoughts, driving herself nearly insane.

Footsteps echoed on the cobbled stone, causing her to look up. Her eyes widened in disbelief. She couldn't believe it.

Natsu was, well, uhm...hot.

He had casual shorts and a random sports tee on, but he looked incredible. His _pink _hair was windblown and messy, her heart hammering in her chest all the same.

_His hair...is my favorite color..._ Lucy couldn't help but think, wondering if it was some joke he played on her or if it was natural. It made him look good, either way.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"Yo!" He grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"H-Hi, I'm Lucy..." Lucy muttered, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Hey Lucy Heartfilia!" Natsu looked her over, studying her closely. She was...cute.

"You aren't as mean as I thought you were." He said densely. Lucy turned red, but it was from anger rather than embarrassment.

"You idiot!" She took a step forward to hit him, only to trip on the uneven tile. She fell forward into his chest, her eyes wide in horror.

His chest rumbled with a chuckle, and she looked up only to find herself staring right into his black orbs.

"I..." Lucy's cheeks were dashed with a cute blush, her brown eyes leaving Natsu breathless. (Not that he'd _ever _admit that.)

"I lost your phone." He said quickly. Lucy's eyes widened and she pulled away, her hands pushing against his chest.

"You-! I-!" She yelled, infuriated. He looked away, feeling bad.

"I know...and I felt bad so I bought you another one so...here." Natsu suddenly felt shy, handing over the touchscreen.

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise and she looked down at the phone. It was even better than her's!

"Wow thanks!" She said happily, hugging him once more in gratitude.

"You aren't mad?" He asked in confusion.

"I was gonna get a new one anyway." She shrugged her shoulders.

"B-But...you made me come all this way...for...nothing?" Natsu said pitifully. Lucy giggled, smiling cutely.

"Gomen, but thanks." She leaned up on her tippy toes, giving him a light kiss. He blushed and his eyes widened as she pulled away, looking away bashfully.

"I'll buy you ten more phones if I get that in return." He grinned cheekily, and she looked at him with wide eyes, not expecting that answer.

"...Deal."

"Alrighty then." He smirked, capturing her lips with his own.

* * *

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


End file.
